To make an integrated circuit device, such as microprocessors or other related computer components, a microelectronic die is often bonded to another component, such as a package substrate. Interconnects between the die and the package substrate transmit electrical signals between the two components. For performance and other reasons, modern semiconductor packages and MEMS (micro electromechanical systems) often employ ultra low k (dielectric value) interlayer dielectric layers, which typically have low mechanical strength. Accordingly, the interlayer dielectric layers are more sensitive to stress. Further, solders typically used in part to form the interconnects between the components can cause harmful effects and may be, in some cases, unlawful to use in the near future.